Not Allowed
by Kinsara
Summary: Sheik finds herself lost and confused, buffeted among a crowd of strangers. She is unable to clear her mind as she used to be able to, until this night.


Author's note; I know that Sheik is male in the Ocarina of Time game, however, I stick to the SSBM and SSBB versions of her. Please don't flame or post unnecessary comments about the matter. In this story, Sheik is a girl. Now, please enjoy.

Not Allowed

The night was fairly warm, but cold bites the sorrowed heart.

Every star shone bright on night's dark palette. Sheik stared out into the blackness, inhaling the sharp scent of grass and feeling the wonderful sense of air around her shoulders, where the heavy grey cloth of her mask had covered before.

However, the feeling couldn't make her soul lift like it normally would have. She felt as though nothing could any more. For days, she felt lost and confused, nothing like she was supposed to be. It was unacceptable. Camer, her master, had already shouted at her several times for not paying attention. As Zelda's servant, she was meant to carry out tasks without question or flaw, but just today she had broken an expensive ceramic plate on the tile floor of the castle.

Sheik sighed and looked over the edge of the balcony, pressing her stomach against the cold surface. Her hair spilled over her shoulders and around her face, creating a blonde screen from the outside world as she watched the steady rhythm of rippling grass at the bottom of the tower. It distracted her for a moment before the voices came back to her, the criticisms and harsh questions.

_Sheik, what is the matter with you? You've never broken anything in my sight before!_

_Sheik, why aren't you listening to me? Never lose your concentration!_

_Sheik, focus! I shall have to leave you to train on your own if you don't pay attention!_

_Sheik, I'm starting to wonder where you are. You aren't yourself anymore!_

_Sheik... Sheik... Sheik..._

The voices clashed against one another, arguing with each other and stinging her. She groaned and shook her head. "Go away!" she pleaded. They ceased, leaving her in cold, empty silence. She felt devoid of anything true or happy. Confusion muddled her brain.

Sighing again, she looked up again, throwing her hair back again, out of her face. She had forgotten how long it was when she didn't have it up in her cap. She ran her fingers along the stone of the balcony wall, rubbing rough patches with her thumb. She wondered how long it had been since she'd not been so lonely. She couldn't remember how much time had passed, but she remembered when it had started.

The very day that Link left her, standing in the Temple of Time, wondering when she would ever see him again.

Now, she realized, that would be never.

She smiled slightly as she rubbed the skin on the back of her hand, where a dark Triforce symbol was etched. She remembered the day she'd been branded with it. Such a long time ago... She'd been so young when one of Zelda's maidservants had found her unconscious just outside the palace gate. That was before... she'd even started training to protect Hyrule, before she'd made her vows... she remembered a few of them, such as the pledge always to cover her face while in another's company... always to uphold her third of the Triforce... never to fall–

"I couldn't sleep, either."

A shot of adrenalin rushed through her, and her heart fluttered--

_She knew that voice. _

Instinctively spinning around, she felt the blood rush to her head as she stared into the eyes of the one person she'd known she'd never see again. After only a split second, she let out a scream– she must be hallucinating! She was going delirious!

Almost before she started, his hand was over her mouth.

"Shh... don't worry, I'm real," and, almost as if to himself, "–and so are you."

He slowly let his hand away, after checking to make sure she wasn't going to start screaming again.

"You left," Sheik breathed.

"Yes, I left. But I'm back again. I haven't slept for two days. I couldn't stay away," he said quietly.

She cocked her head in curiosity. "Couldn't stay away? I thought you hated losing seven years of your life."

"Seven years gone, but they would be empty... still... if I didn't do something."

"Do something about what?"

"Not _about _something... I just have to _do_ something."

"Like what? You got everything done! Ganondorf is gone! Hyrule back under control! Why in Din's name are you still coming back? Zelda told you to go back!"

Link waved his hand as though brushing something invisible away. "Why must I do everything Zelda tells me to? What about me–" he took a step closer, "–what _I_ want to do?"

"Link, you're scaring me." she took a step away.

"Tell me, I've never seen you without your mask. Do you take it off at night?"

Sheik blinked once, not comprehending what he'd said. Then, with a rush of numb shock, she realized what was going on. "_Dear Nayru, save me!_" she screamed, throwing her arms up to cover her face. How could she have been so utterly imbecilic? She felt warm tears escape from her eyes and she choked. Nothing would ever _just go right_. She dropped to her knees and bent over, pressing herself against her thighs, in an effort to hide her face.

A hand rubbed her back, and she heard that voice in her ear. "Shh... don't cry... what is it? Tell me what's wrong, and I'll fix it for you, like I used to!"

Sheik shook her head and tried to fight him away, but he seized her arms and held her still. "Why are you fighting me? Have I done something wrong?"

"No!" she shouted, "_I_ have! I vowed never to show my face, and now it's all my fault!"

"Why can't you? It's such a beautiful face."

"_Because_ I v–what?"

"Do you remember that I said I had to do something?" He said. His eyes were shining in the most mischievous way.

"Yes..." Sheik said, mistrustfully.

His face was _way_ too close.

"I'll show you what it is."

Before she could say anything, his arms were around her, creating the warmest, most comforting shield in all of Hyrule. She was lost for a moment in the serene sapphire blue of his eyes for one moment before there was a bright, clear light as his lips pressed against hers.

The light went out quickly.

"Sheik... what's the matter? You're still crying?"

She clutched her ribs, gasping and sobbing. She whispered to words that broke a heart that night.

"_Not... allowed._"


End file.
